


musings during a war

by briefdelusions



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Gen, These two are adorable, War, both needs to be cuddled, insight on two separate families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefdelusions/pseuds/briefdelusions
Summary: Percival muses to himself one quiet night in the war when his British counterpart, Theseus, had casually interrupted him and the two men had bond over family matters.Or in other words, Percy makes a new friend.ONESHOT. COMPLETE.





	musings during a war

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here is my second work in the fandom! As promised I am still working on my other one but this one had been at me for a couple of days. I always did wonder how the Percival and Theseus relationship came to be since we only know so little. Luckily we do know they had fought by the war side by side. Though to determined if it was Rowling's canon or fandom canon.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! As always constructive criticism is much appreciate!

Quiet had fallen that night throughout the camp. Percival sighed as he sat himself down by the magically conjuring fire. He listened to his comrades’ talks before they had retired for the night. He knew not to trust that they wouldn’t be attacked. He had learned that lesson the hard way and had lost quite a number of men. Quite a number of good men. Just because the area had been quiet had not meant that the enemy would be sneaking around. Stepping over twigs and leaves and made little noise. Just the element of surprise.

“You alright there Mr. Graves?”

He felt his heart jolt a bit as he turned around, almost falling over and the other man had to hide a snort. He scowled as he shook his head.

“Didn’t anyone teach you matters Scamander?”

“Mainly my mother,” The other man, Theseus Scamander, answered somewhat cheerfully. “Though I never took her lessons to heart.”

“Such a shame for that to,” Percy retorted as he motioned for the other to sit next to him. “Though from what I heard of the family I’d thought you had all that properness training of pureblood.”

A shadow crossed Theseus’s face as he sat down. “We did.”

“We?”

“My little brother Newton, or Newt. We were the only two boys and perhaps our parents had been a bit hard on him. He had not been quite the conventional wizard. Always interested in the animals instead of good social standing. He would have always preferred to get his hands in and always came home with a stray animal, instating on healing it and taking care of it. Before he had sent it back in the wild.”

Percival had eyed his counterpart with a slight start. He had exchanged a couple of letters back and forth with one another. As one Director to the other one would do and they had had never really talked about personal things. It had been mainly business. It had been the most he had heard the man talk about his family. Now that he was given more details, he did remember several letters stating something about his brother and ranting about their parents. Their father’s stance on having two proper sons instead of one. 

“Father had been furious after Newt had been expelled from Hogwarts following an incident with an animal. He had insisted that Newt would be a good and proper pureblood. Even took me aside and asked if I had anything opening in my department. An entry leveled job that would set Newt on the right path.”

“Sounds like a right bastard.” Percy noted before putting up his hands in apology. “Sorry. It isn’t my place to criticize your family.”

“It isn’t nothing I heard before.” Theseus chuckled and he relaxed. “It hadn’t been exactly uncommon that I happened to be the favored child. The one who had listened to his parents and risen up the ranks. But enough about me Director. What about you?”

“Please, it’s just Percival.” He commented, though it would be years before he would give the Director of the British Aurors the say so to call him ‘Percy’. “And it’s just my parents and myself. My father had died before my seventeenth birthday from an Auror mission. They had been battling dark wizards and he had shouted at his men to save those that were held captive. My mother never really recovered and followed him a year later from a broken heart.”

Theseus had winced but kept his mouth shut with a somber look.

“Long before I graduated I had already known I wanted to become an Auror. It is in the Graves’s bloodline and we are from the Original Twelve and all that stuff. I made a couple of friends back at school and only one or two had stuck with me throughout the years.”

“You really hid the details haven’t you?”

Percival chuckled despite the grim he was now facing. “Always do Mr. Scamander.”

“It’s Theseus. Call me ‘Seus though. It’s what those close to me and Newt calls me.” He shrugged his broad shoulders.

The two men had stayed up for a few more hours, talking more about their family and their school days before Percy decided he needed sleep. A sleep deprived man on the battlefield had been a dead man.

“Excuse me Theseus. It’s getting late and I do need to write several letters before I go to sleep. I never realized how much time had passed.”

“Neither did I,” He commented while also standing up, giving Percy an unreadable look. “I do take it I would be hearing more from you soon?”

“You have my word.” Percy promised as he watched him walk away with a smile. His heart lighter than it had been as he made his way to his tent. He had quite enjoyed his talk with Theseus and he knew that, after the war, things would go back to normal but one thing would change.

He would keep in touch with Theseus and perhaps even seeing his brother. 

Unknown to him, he had made a new friend.


End file.
